battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Blueprints/Backup
__TOC__ Overview Information ** Blueprints unlock the ability to build a weapon, hull, armor, or ship special or base special that players can not otherwise access through research. ** There are five methods to gain blueprints: '''Each blueprint has a single route to obtain it. Except Campaigns offer blueprints from salvages and from previous events. ** '''A. Winning Blueprints: You can receive entire blueprints as prizes from monthly Events. ** B'''. Hunting Blueprints are also called salvage blueprints. Captains have a small chance, some say 2 to 6%, of gaining a part of a blueprint each time you destroy a Draconian salvage fleet or Elite fleet. Use the Lucky Bastards Rogue Crews for guaranteed blueprint part drops. See the following https://www.kixeye.com/forum/discussion/comment/3963613#Comment_3963613 strategy for maximum effectiveness or as many as 12 blueprint parts in 90 minutes ** '''C. See Campaigns ** D. Draconian Base Blueprints below. ** E. '''Reaver dredge fleets drop Unstable Core blueprints. ** '''BP Rewards: Certain blueprints may be obtained by participating successfully in Events. These Blueprints are complete when earned and usually have no prerequisites before use. ** BP Hunting: 'Blueprints gained from BP Hunting are divided into several parts. To build these blueprint technologies, find all parts first. Some require intelligence lab upgrades or a specific research first. ** '''X/Y: '''Y refers to how many blueprint parts are required to completed the item and X refers to how many parts of the blueprint you already have. ** The Blueprints gained from BP Hunting are divided into tiers. ** Captains may also complete a salvage blueprint by spending coins. Tier 1: Level 17 & 23 Cargo Fleets *Impact Cannon D30-N 0/4 *Impact Cannon D30-L 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-X 0/6 *Strike Missile D51-N 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-L 0/4 *Strike Missile D51-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-N 0/4 * Firestorm Rockets D91-A 0/4 *Small Cargo Hold 0/4 *Hull Streamlining I 0/4 *D1-C: 600 Armor, 133 tons, 10% Ballistic Defense 0/4 *D1-M: 300 Armor, 67 tons, 10% Missile Defense 0/4 *D1-X: 450 Armor, 100 tons, 10% Explosive Defense 0/4 *D2-N: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 10% Map Speed 0/6 *D2-T: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 14% Turn Speed 0/6 *Cluster Warheads I 0/4 Tier 2: Level 31 Cargo Fleets and Level 29 & 37 Elite Fleets *Impact Cannon D30-A 0/5 *Assault Cannon D33-P 0/6 *Assault Cannon D33-A 0/7 *Siege Cannon D35-S 0/8 *Assault Missile D53-C 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-M 0/6 *Assault Missile D53-R 0/7 *Firestorm Rockets D91-A 0/5 *Shockwave Mortar D71-N 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-L 0/4 *Shockwave Mortar D71-A 0/5 *Firestorm Rockets D91-L 0/4 *Medium Cargo Hold 0/5 *Hull Streamlining II 0/5 *D2-C: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 10% Ballistic Defense 0/4 *D2-M: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 10% Missile Defense 0/4 *D2-X: 750 Armor, 167 tons, 10% Explosive Defense 0/4 *D3-V: 1250 Armor, 278 tons, 5% Combat Speed 0/7 *Cluster Warheads II 0/4 Tier 3: Level 40, 51, & 71 Cargo Fleets and Level 45, 55, 65, & 75 Elite Fleets *Siege Cannon D35-L 0/8 *Siege Cannon D35-X 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-A 0/8 *Siege Missile D55-E 0/7 *Siege Missile D55-V 0/8 *Assault Mortar D73-C 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-M 0/6 *Assault Mortar D73-R 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-C 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-M 0/6 *Assault Rockets D93-R 0/7 *Siege Mortar D75-S 0/8 *Siege Mortar D75-V 0/7 *Siege Mortar D75-D 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-F 0/8 *Siege Rockets D95-W 0/7 *Siege Rockets D95-D 0/8 *Large Cargo Hold 0/6 *Hull Streamlining III 0/6 *Cluster Warheads III 0/4 *D4-V: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 5% Combat Speed 0/8 *D4-E: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 7% Evade 0/8 *D4-N: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 10% Map Speed 0/8 *D4-T: 1750 Armor, 389 tons, 14% Turn Speed 0/8 *Having played the game for over two years and done many many 100's of 71 Cargo's, I have never seen a single blueprint drop from one (''Westcoastken) Ive gotten plenty of blueprints off 71's. just not very often. Draconian Base Blueprints 1238820_627181707303719_469380929_n.jpg *The Blueprints available from Draconian Bases will focus on base defense/turret technology. *These Blueprints can only be earned by successfully destroying Draconian Bases. *After each successful attack, one of the players engaged in the attack will receive a Blueprint Piece. *There will be a damaged related factor to determine winner of draconian base blueprint drop. (There is evidence that the person who does the damage which actually kills the Draconian base will receive the blueprint.) ''Here is a list of Blueprints that can only be earned from Draconian Bases: *'Frontline Platform C-X: Ballistic Accuracy +40% and Explosive Defense +40% "you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Ballistic Platform': Ballistic Accuracy +40% and Pinch Resist +40% "you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Bombard Platform': Bombard Rocket Range +50% and Pinch Resist +40% "you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Insulated Panels X': Explosive Defense +40% and Pinch Resist +40% "you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Fire Support Platform M': Penetrative Range +19% and Penetrative Damage +25%"you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Frontline Platform M-C': Penetrative Damage +25% and Ballistic Defense +40%"you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Insulated Panels M': Penetrative Defense +40% and Pinch Resist +40% "you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Frontline Platform XM: '''Missile Defense +40% and Explosive Reload +14%"you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Insulated Panels C': Ballistic Defense +40% and Stun Resist +40%"you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *'Fire Support Platform X': Projective Speed +30% Explosive Reload +150% and Explosive Damage -50%"you need 2 pieces before it is complete" *Proto-Nemesis : An ultra-rare Blueprint drop from Draconian Bases that will allow players to build one of the most devastating ships in the Draconian arsenal. *All pictures here. Reaver Blueprints *There are three levels of Reaver enemies: 40, 55 and 70. They have a chance to drop Unstable Core blueprints: * Level 40 = Unstable Core I * Level 55 = Unstable Core II * Level 70 = Unstable Core III *There is only one piece in each Unstable Core blueprint; if you find one, you're done. *The Lucky Bastards Rogue Crew does work on Reavers. *The Unstable Core is a special that gives ships fast speed, much like Engine Upgrade III. It also causes ships to explode upon destruction, doing area damage and leaving a burning patch of fire on the water for several seconds that damages enemy ships. Blueprint Drops You should now be able to find the following blueprints from the appropriate level of Salvages: *Zynthonite Armor D1-M (Tier 1) *Zynthonite Armor D1-X (Tier 1) *Zynthonite Armor D1-C (Tier 1) *Zynthonite Armor D2-M (Tier 2) *Zynthonite Armor D2-X (Tier 2) *Zynthonite Armor D2-C (Tier 2) Additional Facts * '''Hunting Details: '''If you already have 100% of that tier it won't drop anymore for that tier. *'You can only have 4 blueprints of each tier in the works at once:' Once you have found pieces for 4 different weapons of one tier, you will not find pieces for a new weapon in this tier before you have completed one of the 4 already discovered. You can have more than 4 uncompleted bps at once, however, if they belong to different tiers. Once you discover the final piece of a Drac weapon, the next blueprint you find will usually be the first part for a new weapon. *'The chances of obtaining a part from a standard Salv is unknown but believed to be between 2% & 6%.: Drops are pure luck and the drop rate has nothing to do with everything else. *Elite Salvages have an increased drop rate. *One of the Rogue Crews (Lucky Bastards) gives a 100% drop rate for 10 minutes. You have the opportunity to spend 3 coins before the crew is dismissed to reset the time (so effectively getting 20 minutes for 3 coins). *To use the hull, advance, armor and weapon blue print for ships go to shipyard and build a ship. *For base platform blue print, click platform and choose platform setup and platform special to use blueprint base weapon and base platform special. *There are a number of possible reasons you might not be able to use a Blueprint you have attained. *Check the blueprint for details. *'''Possibilities include: 1) You need your Intelligence Lab to be built. You can still gain blueprints without an Intelligence Lab, but you can not use them. 2) You need to complete the blue print. See the section on BP Hunting above. 3) Some blueprints have research or intelligence lab level prerequisites. You do not need to have your Intelligence lab upgraded to find higher level blueprints. However, if your lab is not upgraded enough, even upon finding the last piece of a blueprint, it will only show completed once your lab update is done. 4) You might have to research a ship-based or base defense-based weapon first. The weapon research required is always level IV. *''Tech Designation'' - Players will be able to determine right away if a piece of equipment is Forsaken or Draconian. This will clarify any confusion regarding equipment and Forsaken Tech will now receive their appropriate weight reduction from Shipyard 2. *Since the Battle Pirates Update in September 2013, players will now have the chance to earn Blueprints by successfully attacking Draconian Bases. *The Kixeye team has permanently increased the Blueprint Drop Rate for Blueprints dropped from Cargo Fleets and Elite Intel Fleets. Previously, these increases were implemented during an event, but they are now permanent. *'Battle Pirates Update - 12/11/13:' The team has also increased the drop rate for blueprints in some salvages. Players will now see an increase in blueprint drops from Tier 1 Cargo from 18% to 25%, and Tier 2 Elite from 15% to 38%. *'Battle Pirates Release Notes - 1/28/14:' Text indicators have been added to all Elite and Normal Salvage fleet tooltips for all players level 45 and lower, to help identify which Cargo will drop parts for Blueprints you are working on. *Can anyone over L40 confirm that BPs even drop anymore? (AUG 2014 question for drac cargo fleets dropping BPs?) (JAN 2015 Confirmed by L50, BPs dropping from Tier 1 & 2) Gallery 9984555ba76ee75b7e85f161fe1bcd.png|New 2014 Salvage fleet tooltips Video (Video) Related Pages *Draconian Base Blueprint FAQ *Battle Pirates Release Notes - 1/28/14 Navigation